The total expenditure and activity levels of acute phase anorexics will be studied. The doubly labeled water method, indirect calorimetry, body impedence analysis , and activity monitoring will be performed on each subject and matched control. It is hypothesized that the anorexics' high activity level will raise their total energy expenditure (TEE) close to normal levels.